Typically, when monitoring laboratory instruments, the laboratory instrument is connected to computer, at which a user can view the results as they are processed. This requires the user to monitor the system to observe and report the results as they are processed. To communicate the processed results, the user typically must manually send the results over e-mail, or print out the results and hand deliver the results to a supervisor.
In situations where a sample is monitored in order to determine purity of a product to be distributed, it is critical to be able to expeditiously communicate the results of the monitored sample. Since a user monitoring the laboratory instrument and computer must take additional steps in providing the results to separate distribution centers and warehouses, there may be a significant delay in releasing a product for distribution and sale. Similarly, any delay in providing an indication that the representative samples are contaminated could result in a contaminated product being released into the distribution stream, potentially resulting in a subsequent product recall and/or product liability litigation.
Accordingly, a system able to monitor samples at a laboratory and transmit the results to remote and separate locations may facilitate the timely distribution of products, and prevent the distribution of samples not ready for release.